Polymeric films have been used over the years in a variety of applications. One such application of these films is in forming the common household item of trash bags. There are several methods for forming trash bags, but typical methods include blown film processes and cast processes.
There are several properties that are desirable in films that are used in trash bags. For example, it is desirable to have a high tear strength and high tensile strength. This enables the trash bag to be filled with more material while at the same time it is more resistant to tears or breaks. Having such properties reduces the likelihood of the consumer having the filled trash bag tear or break. Similarly, it is also desirable to have a high puncture resistance that prevents or inhibits punctures from occurring in the trash bag. To save costs associated with polymeric resins, it would also be desirable to have a combination of properties such a high tear strength, high tear strength, and high puncture resistance using a smaller percentage of polymeric resin.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved thermoplastic film process and a film to overcome the above-described problems.